Faceta
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Ante los ojos de Conan, la científica encogida era admirable. Sin importar la situación, ella mantenía un semblante inmutable o serio. Pero, toda persona puede perder la cabeza, incluso Ai Haibara. [Drabble NO CoAi] [Inspirado en el manga 925]


_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

 _Hace mucho que no escribo un drabble aquí. Es una idea escrita realmente random. Como ya es mencionado, me inspire en el manga 925. No sé qué carajos me sucede, pero por primera vez me agrado la científica amargada. Su comportamiento me resulto gracioso. Y también me siento decepcionada UwU yo shippeaba intensamente el **HigoxShiho**. ¡Pero no! Llega la frívola cantante y se lo quita :c pero bueno, al menos tengo el consuelo de escribir cuanto quiera de **HiShi**. Así que, por primera vez utilizare el personaje de Haibara en mis fics ._. _

_En fin, espero que este drabble sea de su agrado y, aclaro este_ _ **NO**_ _es un CoAi._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Detective Conan no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor son para su creador, Gosho Aoyama._

* * *

 _ **Faceta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kogoro Mouri no paraba de chillar y quejarse, al igual que Ran trataba de calmarlo. Para él, lo que sucedía a su alrededor se trataba de las peores pesadillas que pudiese tener en su vida. Por otra parte, el niño de anteojos tenía una conducta normal. Aquel era un escenario que ya estaba acostumbrado contemplar, inclusive, le parecía divertido.

Aunque, el motivo que lo producía, era completamente distinto al habitual.

No era porque ya no había cervezas en la nevera, ni tampoco estuviese pidiendo comida de una manera exagerada.

Se trataba de algo que se expandió por todo Japón, gracias a los medios de comunicación masivos. Éstos poseían la velocidad de la luz para informar del más caliente chisme, aún así sea mínimo e irrelevante.

¿De qué se trataba? De aquello que hizo enloquecer de ira y celos a toda la fanbase de los ídolos que se involucraban; la famosa y esbelta cantante, Yoko Okino y el talentoso y hábil futbolista, Higo Ryuusuke.

Y para empeorar aún más el contexto, ninguno de los dos anteriores aludidos, habían dado declaraciones. Dejando a la imaginación, qué tipo de relación poseían. Un detective jamás se involucraría en ese tipo de temas, hasta el señor Mouri podía tener orgullo detectivesco. No obstante, una voz se escuchó en toda la oficina del afamado Durmiente, haciéndole posible realizar una investigación. El Edogawa la reconoció al instante, mas no creía que ella estuviera solicitando los servicios del padre de la karateka.

Ante los ojos de Conan, la científica encogida era admirable. Sin importar la situación, ella mantenía un semblante inmutable o serio. Pero, toda persona puede perder la cabeza, incluso Ai Haibara.

Nunca creyó que las siguientes palabras salieran de la boca de la creadora del apotoxin, siendo dedicadas a Kogoro:

—Entonces, ¿Investigarías si te contratan para eso?

El progenitor de la joven Mouri se levantó del asiento a la velocidad de una bala.

 _«Perdona, ¿qué? ¿Qué es esto?»_ pensó el adolecente rejuvenecido, cuando vio a Haibara y Kogoro tomarse de las manos, sellando así la petición ejercida por la niña.

El paisaje lo consideraba caótico, ni en mil años se imaginó ver trabajar juntos al detective durmiente y a la científica, con un mismo propósito. ¿Se podría tratar de un bizarro sueño? Un aura negra rodeaba a Haibara, se mordía los labios en mohín de irritación, su ceño se encontraba fruncido y, a cada segundo que trascurría, se acentuaba más y más, con cada detalle que descubrían sobre el asunto que relacionaba a sus admirados ídolos.

Era extraño. Él era consciente de lo mucho que Ai adoraba al futbolista, nunca creyó que fuera capaz de tener comportamientos que habitualmente no tendría. Esa faceta le resultaba algo espeluznante y temible.

Sin duda, ella podría llegar a sorprenderlo algunas veces.

Pero eso ahora carecía de importancia para él. De alguna forma, le comenzó a interesar el asunto en cuestión. ¿No podía ser todo un malentendido? ¿En verdad tendrían una relación romántica o se limitaría a una simple amistad? Quizás, lo que mencionó Ran sobre la foto que les tomaron podía ser cierto. Yoko solo le aconsejaba al futbolista qué reloj elegir, pero hay infinidad de posibilidades.

 _¿Cuál sería la verdad?_

* * *

 _Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado ;w; es una idea muuuy random como ya mencioné antes._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Yo, seguiré estando en luto por el HigoxShiho c":_

 _Ciao~_


End file.
